In the constructions of buildings, particularly housing of large scale, low cost dwellings, the cost of installing windows and doors is magnified by the necessity for utilizing several trades in order to frame-in the window, and then place the window in position, and subsequently provide for a shutter system suitable for withstanding hurricane loads, as required by the Southern Florida Building Code, Miami-Dade County Code, and similar codes.
Contractors normally contract out the plumbing, excavation, slab, and masonry work which is usually concrete block. Therefore, what is desired is a product which is factory dimensioned to close tolerances which includes not only a frame for the window or the door, but an integral shutter system which can be selectively employed to secure against intrusion, burglary, vandalism, wind storms, hurricanes, and the like. Recent building codes have required masonry block contractors to frame in building opening with cast concrete which results in tolerances of ¼ inch or less on each side of the opening and also as to top and bottom. Planarity is insisted upon on the tops and sides, whereas the bottom of the opening is left to finishing at the time the opening is filled with a window, door, screen complex, or other structural member. As a result, closer dimensional tolerances are required for the installation of windows, doors, and particularly storm shutters. Working to these tolerances also requires ongoing installation steps which, when supplied with dimensionally stable frames and closures, are easier to fulfill.